The prior art binder having enjoyed wide use includes a single base plate provided thereon with a fixed binding rod and an associated binding rod that is turnable so as to keep papers on file with the fixed rod. That binder is opened or closed by turning the turnable binding rod. However, engagement or disengagement of plural pairs of the fixed rods with or from turnable rods is troublesome and poses a handling problem.